Legends of Kyoto
by AnimeFan8524
Summary: With a vampire childs life at stake, Saitou and Aoshi team up withthe girl to kill Shishio and Mashitoga and Lamango! o.O;
1. Default Chapter

A mist of a short, male figure with a fox demon priestess walked through Kyoto. The woman looked toward the male with the orange hair. "Kenshin... Are you sure we are going the right way?" Said the female. Kenshin merely nodded his head. "I am very sure, that I am," he spoke in a calm voice. "Kenshin!" Spoke a woman's voice. "Hello Miss Kaoru. This is my sister, Reoku," He said as he motioned a hand toward Reoku, the fox demon beside him. Sanosuke and Yahiko walked up behind Kaoru. "Hey Kenshin!" Yahiko said as he smiled. "Hello little Yahiko," he said. A vampiress stood at the side of Sanosuke now and smiled a fanged, smile. "You must be Kenshin Himura. And hello Reoku!" She said. "Hey Mesoke," she said as she looked up at the moon lit sky. They headed back into the dojo. Sanosuke tried a couple of things on Mesoke but only one worked; he wrapping an arm around her. Only then, would weird things happen that only Shizuka would know of.


	2. Chapter One: Saitou and Aoshi enter

Chapter One: Saitou enters.

A tall male in a police officer suit walked into the dojo, his cold but yellow eyes surveying and looking at the sleeping child. He knew this child as she slept upon the ground with a stuffed green bunny in her arms. She has lain there asleep for at least an hour now, she looking so peaceful with the world. She slept silently as he knelt beside the child. Mesoke looked at him. "Hello Saitou, where is Aoshi?" she asked as he looked at her. "He is looking for Shishio... Something awful is going to happen to Shizuka in a couple of hours I think... I can feel it...," he murmured.

Outside of the dojo, Aoshi Shinomori stood there, on guard. He had changed in many ways. He was now a kind fellow, but every now and then, he acted like a cold-hearted killer. He never meant it though. He then coolly walked into the dojo, his trench coat blowing behind him. "I cannot hear or see him, Saitou." He said as he looked at Shizuka. "Who?!" Mesoke sounded dumbstruck as she asked that question. "Shishio and Mashitoga," Aoshi said. He looked around the main room of the dojo, every one was asleep. Mesoke blunk as Saitou picked Shizuka from the ground. "I am going to need to take her, Mesoke. Mesoke just nodded. Saitou and Aoshi walked out of the door. As they walked through the forest, a knife pierced Saitou. "What the?" he looked, not looking pained, at the wound where the point of the throwing knife was. He just blinked in confusion. Aoshi ripped the dagger out of Saitou's shoulder as he looked at the blade. He saw the engraving '?????' _Mashitoga..._ Aoshi thought as he stabbed the dagger into the trunk of the tree. Shizuka slept with her head on Saitou's opposed shoulder. He headed toward a small hut and he and Aoshi walked into it. "She ought to be safe here," Saitou said as he laid Shizuka upon the cot as he looked at Aoshi, who hung up his trench coat and was already rested. He slept calmly. Saitou lain next to Shizuka, having to. Shizuka clung to Saitou in her sleep as she felt a cooling chill. Saitou was not able to sleep. He stayed awake, worried for Shizuka and hoping Shishio tried nothing. Saitou finally fell asleep. The sun dawned upon the countryside of Kyoto and Saitou still had Shizuka in his waking grip. At last, he had awoken with Shizuka nibbling on his ear with her small fangs. "Hm... Hungry I presume," he said as she nodded. They had their meal then set out again, Shizuka awake this time.


	3. Chapter Two: A fateful meeting

Chapter Two: A fateful meeting.

Now, only Saitou and Shizuka were wondering around the town, aimlessly. Every now and then Shizuka dragged Saitou into a shop, pointing out all the daggers and swords. He just smiled and just nodded his head. She looked up at him. "You know what, uncle Saitou?" she said as she looked at him. "What?" he said as he knelt down to face her. "You have a cute smile, you should smile more often!" She said and she saw a blush on his face. "Uncle Saitou blushing," She chanted as she looked at one of the best-looking swords she had ever seen in her life as a seven year old. It was a long curved point tip sword with rubies, emeralds, and sapphires caked in the hilt. In addition, there was an en graving on it. Saitou walked over and knelt again, looked and reading the engraving. The engraving was this: ??? ????? ?. It was Shizuka's name. Saitou asked if he could hold the blade. The merchant gave him it and he looked closely at the blade. He was correct; it was Shizuka's name. He bought it for 500 yen and the sheath for an additional 100 yen. He slid the blade inside the beautiful sheath. It had the same '??? ????? ?' engraving upon it. It had black and purple jewels caked in it to. He then knelt down to Shizuka's height. "Here," he said as he handed her the blade. She took it in surprise as she looked at him, then the sheath, then back at him. "Why for me?" she asked him, her eyes looking puzzled. "Because you are going to need it..." He murmured as he stood. They walked out of the shop and headed back toward the hut. "Enough for today," He said as he walked in. She followed him as the sun slowly set in the horizon. They ate, and prepared for bed, Shizuka, keeping the sword with her so no one tried to thief it from her.


	4. Chapter Three: To train is to learn

Chapter 3: To train is to learn

Shizuka awoken early that next day and she looked around for Saitou. He was not in the room. She walked gently and silently to the door and opened it. There he was cigarette in hand. He sat there on the cold, stone steps as he took a puff. "Uncle Saitou... Will you teach me how to hold the sword and fight with it properly?" she had asked him. "Yes, I might as well. Let me just finish this," he said and with that, he burned the cigarette out on the back of his hand. He did not winch or feel pain. He then stood, looking down at her. His sword was at his side, as it usually is. "Well... Shizuka, you go over there," he instructed her to go past the fourth tree. Therefore, she did. He went to the same post but on the opposing side. Shizuka and Saitou both unsheathed their blades and stood in a pose. They began. In addition, they fought for hours on end. However, in then end, a surprise, Shizuka won the fight. Saitou looked at her as he stood up. He smiled "Nice fight and congratulations," he said as he popped his back. She smiled as she and Saitou walked into the hut. Aoshi looked towards them. "Hell, nice little... loss... Saitou," he said as he looked out the window. "Hide the girl," he said strictly. Shizuka dove beneath the bed and the door was shattered opened. There stood two men. A bandaged one and a young one, approximately the age of 30.


	5. Chapter Four: Shishio and Mashitoga AND ...

Chapter Four: Shishio and Mashitoga... And Lamango!? 

They stood as a third walked up behind them. He was a tall, reptilian male. He had a long, smooth, and dorsal plated tail that swayed behind him. He surveyed the area for Shizuka. "Not here, sir," he mumbled. "It has surely been awhile, Saitou," Shishio said as he just smirked. Saitou only sneered with no reply. Shizuka was spying out from beneath the cot. Lamango lunged at the cot where Shizuka hid. She moved but was too late. Lamango's hands grasped her neck. She let a struggled cry for help when he was stabbed in the side by Aoshi's kodichi. He let out a shriveled screech and ran out the hut to recover himself. Shizuka was still beneath the cot, wheezing and breathing heavily. Shishio sneered at Saitou and Aoshi. Then, he and Mashitoga left the premises. "Shizuka!!" Saitou lunged to the floor and pulled Shizuka from beneath the bed. She had her small hands upon her collarbone as she coughed. Saitou hugged her. "It's okay...," he muttered as he lain her upon the bed. She looked at him and smiled a weak and pathetic smile as she drifted into a slumber.

Later that day Shizuka woke up to Aoshi sleeping beside her. Saitou was nowhere to be seen as she looked around the house for him. She walked out side and there he was. He was training. Cold sweat dripped from his forehead and landed on the ground with silence. He finished approximately 15 minutes after she came out. She looked encouraged and ran inside. A few minutes later, she came bolting outside with her sword in her hands and she looked at Saitou, determined to make him train with her. They trained but did not spar at that moment. Aoshi watched through the opened window. He looked as Saitou and Shizuka train with each other. He watched at what the seven year old did. He then noticed the area go black and only the 'shank' of her blade was heard. The area grew alit again as a tree collapsed at the same time as the child. Aoshi saw the tall figure of his police officer partner kneel down and lift the child in his arms. He walked into the hut and lain Shizuka upon the bed. He knew she needed her sleep. He had a plan. To go and kill Shishio, Mashitoga, Lamango, Sojiro, and Girahi. He lain beside her and rested. "Rest, Shinomori," he muttered as Aoshi lain down in his cot. "Just about to...," he mumbled in a tired tone. That night, Shizuka had a nightmare. She dreamt that Lamango had killed her mother and father, Spike. She slept with worries and whimpers. Nevertheless, there was a catch in her dream, she and Saitou killed Lamango. She had a deep feeling what was in store for her and Saitou that next day.


	6. Chapter Five: A way to the fortress

Chapter Five: The way to the fortress

They awoken early the next morning and prepared for the fight they would remember. Shizuka looked scared as she, Saitou and Aoshi walked out the door. Shizuka was gripping Saitou's hand as they walked up the mountainside. Slowly they reached the mountainside fortress where Shishio, Mashitoga, Lamango, Soujiro and Gihari hid, waiting. Aoshi walked in silence as the finally reached the fortress. Shizuka quivered as Saitou and Aoshi opened the door into their supposed doom. Soujiro and Gihari were at the door, looking at them. "Ready for the fight?" they asked in unison. The three of them nodded their heads as Soujiro and Gihari looked. "Very well, follow us," they said as the turned and began to walk. The area was set to a forest arena. Soujiro looked. "So who is going against me?" he asked as his smiled never faded. Shizuka approached and removed the sword that was taller then her from the sheath. Soujiro's expression changed for a joyful look to a frightened one. "That's the legendary blade of silence...," he mumbled as he pulled out his own. Saitou smirked as he looked at Soujiro's fear. "He is terrified. He is scared because that blade puts its victims into a long, painful death...," he murmured as Gihari blinked. Shizuka and Sojuiro fought. After approximately 5 minutes, Soujiro collapsed upon the floor, dead. "Soujiro!" Gihari cried as she yelled, running to Soujiro's side. Shizuka licked the blade free of Soujiro's blood and slid it in the sheath.


	7. Chapter Six: Looking for the three

Chapter Six: Looking for the three

Saitou clapped. "Very good, Shizuka," he said as she walked over to him. "He deserved it." She said as Saitou looked at Gihari. She had Sojiro's sword in her hands as she threatened to kill herself. Saitou, Aoshi, and Shizuka walked back into the fortress as Gihari killed herself. Saitou looked around to find Shishio and Mashitoga in a room. Lamango stood behind them. His radiant, yellow eyes shimmered in the light. Shishio then stood. "Hello Saitou. Very pleasant to see you here," he said as he approached. He looked at Shizuka. Mashitoga appeared beside him. "Shizuka. Are you willing to fight an adult? Are you going to fight me like a real person would?" he asked as she waved her small fist in his face. He chuckled as he stood and walked over to the wall. "The fight will be between Shishio and Saitou. Then Aoshi verses Lamango. Then me and the girl." He said, pointing toward Shizuka. Aoshi and Lamango where first to start. They walked up and stood there marks.


End file.
